User talk:TheHarbingerOfDeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Transformers (sequel trilogy) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) The Justice League (Founding Members) *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Miguel Ferrer - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter The Injustice League (Founding Members) *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Brent Spiner - The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak Crime Syndicate of America *Brian Bloom - Kent Clark/Ultraman *Clancy Brown - Thomas Wayne/Owlman *Vannessa Marshall - Lois Lane/Superwoman *Nolan North - Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Steven Blum - Johnny Quick/Silpstream *John DiMaggio - Arthur Curry/Barracuda *Carl Lumbly - J'edd J'arkkus/The Martian Batman's Rogues *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Nolan North - Oswald Copplebot/Penguin *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Jason Issacs/Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul *Wade Williams - Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Corey Burton - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Peter MacNicol - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *David Sobolov - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Superman's Rogues *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Tim Daly - Bizzaro *Corey Burton - Brainiac *John DiMaggio - Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman *Michael Jai White - Doomsday *Maria Canals - Leslie Willis/Livewire *John Kassir - Oswald Loomis/The Prankster *Rene Auberjonois - General Zod Wonder Woman's Rogues *Clancy Brown - Hades *John Kassir - Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *John DiMaggio - Ares *Dee Bradley Baker - Felix Faust *Olivia D'Abo - Morgaine le Fay *Jennifer Hale - Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta *Rachel York - Circe Flash's Rogues *Crispin Freeman - Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Steven Blum - Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Corey Burton - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Mark Hamill - James Jesse/The Trickster *John Kassir - Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra Green Lantern's Rogues *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Steven Blum - Amon Sur *James Remar - The Manhunters *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Daran Norris - Larfleeze *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Nolan North - Black Hand *Mark Hamill - Nekron *John DiMaggio - Hector Hammond *Clancy Brown - Parallax *Gina Torres - Yrra Cynril/Fatality *Corey Burton - Bito Wladon/Sonar *David Kaye - Evil Star Green Arrow's Rogues *Malcom McDowell - Merlyn the Magnifcent *Gary Anthony Williams - Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick *John DiMaggio - Onomatopoeia *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo *Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock Man Royal Flush Gang *Jim Meskimen - King *Grey DeLisle - Queen *Robin Atkin Downes - Jack *Olivia d'Abo - Ten *Steven Blum - Ace Secret Six *Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman *Grey DeLisle - Scandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Terri Hawkes - Jeannette *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller Other Villians *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra *Keone Young - Sensei *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter, White Martians, David Clinton/Chronos *Corey Burton - Darrin Profitt/Red King *John Kassir - Klairon The Witch Boy *Tasia Valenza - Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Phil Morris - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Neron *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *Mark Hamill - Asmodel, Rama Khan *Clancy Brown - Simon Stagg Other Injustice League Members *James Remar - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *Jennifer Hale - Louise Lincon/Killer Frost *Yuri Lowenthal - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *Armin Shimmerman - Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Dee Bradley Baker - Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man *Robin Atkin Downes - James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Arnold Vosloo - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Corey Burton - John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, T.O. Morrow *Bruce Greenwood - Wotan, Prometheus *Nolan North - Orm Marius/Ocean Master *John DiMaggio - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Steven Blum - Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker *Mark Hamill - Baron Bedlam *Clancy Brown - Per Degaton *Marina Sitris - Zazzala/Queen Bee *Keith David - Despero *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Grey DeLisle - Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage Apokolips *Dee Bradley Baker - Desaad *Mark Hamill - Doctor Bedlam *Jennifer Hale - Bernadeth *Grey DeLisle - Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra *Nika Futterman - Lashina *Kari Wahlgren - Gilotina, Mortalla *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Corey Burton - Kanto, Steppenwolf *J.K. Simmons - Mantis *Steven Blum - Virmin Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance *Travis Willingham - Sleez *David Sobolov - Grayven Justice Syndicate of America *Mark Rolston - Alexander Luthor/Atom Man *Jeff Bennett - Jack Napier/Red Hood *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Barbara Minerva/Leopard *Troy Baker - Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern *Phil LaMarr - Grodd *Khary Payton - The Manta *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet Other League Members *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow (Later Joins the Ranks of the Fouding Seven) *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Gets Involved in the Tower of Babel Storyline) *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *James Horan - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *Peter Lurie - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael Jai White - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Jonathan Adams - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana The Outsiders *Neil Patrick Harris - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Travis Willingham - The Eradicator *Steven Blum - Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Terri Hawkes - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Grey DeLisle - Emily Briggs/Looker, Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren - Grace Choi, Emily Sung/Element Woman Justice Society of America *Geoff Peirson - Jay Garrick/Flash *Gary Owens - Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Corey Burton - Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night *Robert Patrick - Carter Hall/Hawkman *Cam Clarke - Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Gary Cole - Al Pratt/Atom *Lex Lang - Rex Tyler/Hourman *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Steven Blum - Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Jeff Bennett - Ted Knight/Starman *Brian Bloom - Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Grey DeLisle - Dinah Drake/Black Canary (In Flashbacks) Green Lantern Corps *Grey DeLisle - Arisia Rrab *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *John Kassir - Ch'p *James Arnold Taylor - Flodo Span *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *John DiMaggio - G'nort, Kreon *Steven Blum - Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat *Fred Tatasciore - Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan *Johnny Yong Bosch - Jack T. Chance *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog, Mogo *Kelly Hu - Laira Omoto *Yuri Lowenthal - Lar Gand *Troy Baker - Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Cam Clarke - Raker Qarrigat *Tom Kenny - Salaak *Kari Wahlgren - Soranik Natu *Dee Bradley Baker - Stel *Jeff Bennett - Tomar-Re *James Sie - Tomar-Tu, Turytt New Genesis *Richard McGonagle - Highfather *Lex Lang - Orion *Yuri Lowenthal - Takion *Steven Blum - Lightray *Corey Burton - Forager *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear *Travis Willingham - Mark Moonrider, Infinity-Man *Dee Bradley Baker - Serifan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vykin Other Heroes *John DiMaggio - Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Grey DeLisle - Indigo-1, Clara Kendall/Tomorrow Woman *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal *Alison Mack - Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr/Power Girl *Troy Baker - Tim Drake/Robin *Brian Bloom - Rip Hunter, Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Michael T. Wiess - Adam Strange *Fred Tatasciore - Michael Maxwell/B'wana Beast *Nolan North - Boston Brand/Deadman Supporting Characters *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *James Horan - Jack Ryder *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Lynda Carter - Queen Hippolyta *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *Jennifer Hale - Inza Nelson *Fred Tatasciore - Det. Harvey Bullock *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *David Odgen Siters - Solovar *Vicki Lewis - Iris West New Frontier Universe *George Newbern - Clark Kent/Superman *Miguel Ferrer - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Keri Russell - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Steven Blum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Travis Willingham - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Keith Szarabajka - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter *Corey Burton - Ray Palmer, Abin Sur *Keith David - The Centre *Kari Wahlgren - Carol Ferris *Phil Morris - King Faraday *Jeff Bennett - Kyle "Ace" Morgan *Zach Calison - Dick Grayson/Robin *Grey DeLisle - Iris West, Lois Lane *Tom Kenny - Dr. Will Magnus *Adam Baldwin - Rick Flag *Jim Meskimen - Samuel "Slam" Bradley *James Arnold Taylor - Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Other Characters *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *John DiMaggio - Lobo, Maxwell Lord *Steven Blum - Metron Warning. You Stop Edting the Pages I have made. You happen to be framed by another person call TheHarbingerOfLife. So FRAK OFF!!!! Freak. Warning This is your Second Warning. Do NOT Edit Any More Pages or else I Would Report you to the Highest Law. John DiMaggio Is Wolverine cause his Greatness is Well Over 9000 & Mark Hamill will be voicing Omega Red in Ultimate Spider-Man.SirHumanite (talk) 17:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Please stop editing other people's pages. You can make your own pages all you want. TheCannon (talk) 14:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Edits End Your Disruptive Editing Right NOW!!! Go to TheIdeasWiki as of now.TheHarbingerOfLife (talk) 00:17, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Check out DC Movies Wiki i am the founder and its a mixture of both made movies and real Movies.and i am only sending you this message because i only like the best of the best on my wiki make a few pages i might even like one or twoShepard78 (talk) 16:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC)